


Love from A to Z

by Sinclaironfire



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: And who doesn't love these guys?, Balthazar Cavendish - Freeform, Established Relationship, I was asked to write some more stuff, It's not very long, M/M, Vinnie Dakota - Freeform, but it's more of these guys, domestic life, have some angst, have some fluff, have some pistachios, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaironfire/pseuds/Sinclaironfire
Summary: Snapshots of their life together.





	Love from A to Z

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apikale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apikale/gifts).



**A is for Agent**

            Agent. That’s all he wanted to be. Agent Balthazar Cavendish, it had a nice ring to it. Cavendish couldn’t imagine being called anything else until he heard, “Balthazar Cavendish-Drowssap”

**B is for Balthazar**

            It was a weird name. Balthazar, who names their kid Balthazar? The name grew on him much like the man. His little quirks and overall fussy behavior…Dakota couldn’t see himself loving anyone else. He couldn’t image a day where he would say, “Good morning,” and it wasn’t followed by “Balthazar”.

**C is for Care**

            Running into Milo Murphy meant mishaps and mishaps meant someone was getting hurt. This time, to Cavendish’s surprise, it was Dakota. He broke his leg. Milo was apologetic incessantly so during the drive to the hospital.

            “I’m so sorry!” Milo was on the verge of tears. To the boy’s credit, he had fashioned an excellent splint but this time, Milo was shaken.

            “This isn’t the first time I’ve broken my leg, you know?” Dakota kept himself irritatingly cool.

            Cavendish wished he could be that cool. Right now, he was trying not to look at Dakota’s exposed bone sticking out. Dakota regaled Milo with a childhood story of jumping off a roof with an umbrella. He slid his hand onto Cavendish’s knee and gave it a squeeze. Cavendish caught a glance and knew that Dakota was there for him.

**D is for Death**

            They were together for ten wonderful years. He thought that they would have more. There was irony in there somewhere about time-travelers running out of time but right now, Cavendish didn’t want to see it. Death had taken Dakota from him and it left Cavendish a broken man.

**E is for Eating.**

            “But where does it all go?

            Dakota shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you Cav, I’ve got a high metabolism.”

**F is for Fight**

            It was a stupid pointless fight. Things were said, things that should not have been said in anger. Cavendish was the one who stormed out. Dakota ate his feelings. The bed was empty without him in it. Eventually, when morning came and cooler heads prevailed, they both agreed to never let it get that far again.

**G is for Goodbye**

            Everyone had to say goodbye because everything had to end one day. Cavendish wished he didn’t have to say to Dakota. He wished that his partner could go on for eternity. But it wasn’t the case. Cavendish was forced to say goodbye to Dakota.

**H is Hell**

            “You know these were used to torture prisoners, right?” Dakota panted as he ran to keep up the treadmill’s pace.

            “Oh come off it, Dakota!” Cavendish effortlessly ran. He wasn’t even sweating. “Another half hour and then it’s to the weights!”

            Exercising what joy, what hell.

**I is for Ice-Skating**

            Cavendish might have had him beaten at running but Dakota was doing figure eights around him.

            “It’s not funny, Dakota!” Cavendish waved his arms back and forth to stay upright.

            “Grab my arms, I’ll hold you up.”

            “No!”

            “Come on, Cav.”

            Reluctantly, the stuffy Brit let go and cleaved onto Dakota.

**J is for Joker**

            “It was me. I was the Joker. Balthy, I’m hilarious.”

            “I know, Dakota. You’ve said so for the past five minutes.”

**K is for Kiss**

            Dakota liked to kiss. Butterfly, Eskimo, cheek, but the best that he could do was the French kiss to Balthazar.  

**L is for Love**

            Dakota didn’t need declarations of love to know that he was loved. He focused on the little things like Cavendish playing the good music in the car or them getting his favorite food for dinner. Cavendish needed it. Hearing “I love you” was important to him.

            “You never say it,” he said to Dakota nearly six months into their relationship.

            “Say what?”

            Cavendish looked at him expectantly. Dakota drew a blank. “What? I don’t know what you mean.”

            “Three words, eight letters, the most important phrase in the human language.”

            “I’m lost Balthy.”

            “I love you?”

            “Aw, same buddy.”

            “No! Dakota, you never say it to me. Don’t you care for me?”

            Dakota pulled Cavendish onto the couch, despite the Englishman’s protests. A flurry of kisses consumed Cavendish, leaving him flushed, blushed, and aroused.

            “I’m not good with words,” explained Dakota. “Can I show you that I love you instead?”

            “Please do.”

**M is for Music**

            Dakota was naturally musical. It seemed that there wasn’t an instrument he couldn’t play. Piano in the mornings, harmonica in the afternoon, and the banjo during the night. Their house was always filled with music and Dakota was happy to provide.

**N is for No**

            “No” was all Cavendish could say when he saw Dakota die.

**O is for Over**

Going into a relationship with Dakota, Cavendish thought that it would be over fairly quickly. After all, they were so different from each other. But soon, mutual pining became a wonderful romantic relationship. The first year they were together was awkward but sweet. It was just them trying to balance work and their love life. The second year was bliss as were the third, fourth, fifth, and so on. It was the tenth year that their relationship, that the life that they built together was over.

**P is for Pistachios**

Needless to say that after the whole “King Pistachion” mess, neither Cavendish nor Dakota were fond of the nut anymore.

**Q is for Questions**

            “Why did you want to be an agent, Dakota?”

            “Mississippi Purchase, you know that.”

            “Yes, of course, I do, but now what?”

            “What?”

            “Was that all to it?” Cavendish asked. “One mission and you were done?”

            “No, I went on a couple others.”

            “And?” Cavendish persisted.

            “And what? What is this? 20 questions?”

**R is for Rabbits**

“You are not putting that animal in my top hat, Dakota.”

            “You’re no fun.”

**S is for Sex**

Nine times out of ten it was Dakota who initiated sex. It was that rare one out of ten chance that Cavendish pursued him that, in Dakota’s humble opinion, made it way better.

**T is for Time-Travel**

            It was funny but for two people who could time travel into any period, they were never dressed for it. Top hats and tracksuits did not fit in twenty-first century America.

**U is for Unresolved**

Out of the two of them, it was Dakota who had the most unresolved issues. From his rough childhood to the bridges he had burned with his past partners, it seemed like jumping into a relationship would become another statistic in his life. Cavendish proved him wrong.

**V is for Vinnie**

            His full name was Vincent Markl Dakota. It was under his middle name that he stopped the Mississippi Purchase, stopped the plague from eradicating human life, started Woodstock, and saved the world on a number of different occasions. It was the name Markl that he grew to hate. It was all that anyone saw him as was Agent Markel. As far as he was concerned, Vinnie was a better name. Vinnie was laid back. Vinnie didn’t have the entire world on his shoulders, or had to keep up appearances at B.O.T.T., or was forced with the heaviest workload that he ever saw. It was as Vinnie that Cavendish loved him for, not Agent Markl.

**W is for Weight**

            “Do you think I’m getting fat?”

            “No, Dakota,” answered Cavendish.

            Dakota sucked in his stomach and exhaled. “I think I’m getting fat.”

            “More of you to love, dear.”

**X is for Xylophone**

            “Why did you learn to play the xylophone of all things?” Cavendish asked one lazy summer morning.

            Dakota shrugged. “Why not learn the xylophone?”

 

**Y is for Youth**

            Cavendish knew damn well how it looked. Dakota was thirty years his junior. The sideway glances, the knowing stares, it got to him after a while.

            “Doesn’t it bother you?” he asked Dakota. “What everyone thinks of you?”

            “What? That I’m some innocent agent being taken advantage of by his big bad superior?” Dakota couldn’t help but chuckle. “Come on, Cav, I know better. I know you better than that.”

            “Well, yes, you know but…” Cavendish fidgeted with his hat.

            “What is it?”

            “I’m sixty!” he finally blurted out. “And you’re-“

            “Thirty-five. What’s the matter? You worried that you’re gonna kick it or something?”

            “No, not really but I would have been twenty-five when you were born and-“

            “And we’re time-travelers and I would bet you a month’s worth of report writing that I could go back in time and hook up with your sweet ass.”

            Cavendish blushed and Dakota laughed. “Or you could go forward in time and you could hook up with my old ass.”

           

**Z is for Zone**

            “You mean you guys never watch Doctor Zone?” Milo gasped. “Why not? You guys cosplay at him and Time Ape all the time!”

            “What do you say Cav? Want to watch a few eps with the kid?”

            “It would be interesting to see how we influenced pop culture…alright, let’s have at it.”

            A few episodes turned into a Doctor Zone marathon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When the World Tears Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044916) by [Apikale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apikale/pseuds/Apikale)




End file.
